Battle Terminator Droids
Battle Terminator Droids are the main units of Bradey O'Diesel's army. Origins Shortly after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Genisys, Bradey had taken some of the schematics for many of Skynets' future units, and remembering the Clone Wars and taking note how the Sepretist Droids were pretty much useless, which gave her an idea for what to do with her own army. As she then had Morack head to many scrap yards and pick up tons of scrapped objects of many kind and even managed to get herself some of the mimetic poly-alloy from Skynet's remains. Then she and many troopers that were loyal to her went to the Planet of Planexa where they had a special factory constructed for building some new battle droids. But unlike the clankers from the Clone Wars, these were one huge upgraded models as they were given Terminator Human Killer unit qualities. Which in turn gave them stronger armor hat was invulnerable to normal firearms and the armor was also strong enough to take multiple blaster fire, as they could only be destroy when a bullet or blaster bolt hit it just right. And these units even had special removable helmets that could allow them better tracking systems. Bio The Phase 1.0 units were then unleashed in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel" where the team found out they were nothing like the Clankers of the Clone Wars. Even their weapons were better built. Then sometime later in " " many of the other villains were interested in these units. Organization The Battle Terminator Droid army had huge amounts of units but all of them consisted of only 7 types of units. Such as: *BTD Unit 1.0 - 3.0 *BTD Turret Units *BTD Pilot Units *BTD Aqua Units *BTD Rocket Units *BTD Tank Units *BTD Commando Units But in O'Diesel's Main Fortress she had special BTD Super Guard Troops placed in her fortress for security. Vehicles and machinery The Battle Terminator Droid Army was equipped with a vast array of vehicles and machinery. BTD Amored Tanks were one of the main ground vehicles and they even had BTD Speeders for single units to use for transport. As for aerial combat consisted of BTD Dogfighters, BTD Transport Shuttles, BTD Battleships, and BTD Galaxy Fighters. And they even featured underwater combat machines such as BTD Aqua Tanks and BTD Battlesubs. Weapons and equipment The Battle Terminator Droid Army possessed a vast array of weapons for their forces. Standard troopers were equipped with BTD-48 Heavy Blaster Carbine as their standard issue weapon. While turret units featured arm-mounted BTD-52 Rotary Cannons. While the Commando units were equipped with BTD-66 Phased Plasma Rifles and BTD-33 Heavy Plasma pistol as Pilot and Tank Units were armed with the BTD-33 Heavy Plasma Pistol aswell. The Aqua Units were armed with the BTD-62 Aqua Plasma Carbines and BTD-64 Spear Blasters. The Rocket Units were armed with BTD-70 Rocket Launchers and BTD-72 Grenade Launchers. As for the Super Guard Troops, they were armed with melee weapons such as Plasma Naginata, Energy Nunchuks, Laser Chain Whip, Plasma-arbir Blade, Laser Sai, and Ion-voulge Trivia *The Battle Terminator Droids make their first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Robots Category:Battle Droids Category:Battle Terminators Category:Terminators Category:Cyborgs Category:Army of O'Diesel Co. Category:Soldiers Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Armies Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Pilots Category:Tanks Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Rocketeers Category:Bombers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Axemen Category:Spear-Users Category:Electro-Staff Users Category:Staff-Users Category:Whip Users Category:Dual-Wielders